Coming Out
by CalibornIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: When Mello decides to come and talk to Matt about his problems, Matt tells him something he's been hiding for a while. Matt x Mello, don't like it, don't read


**A/N: I love this pairing! My Death Note OTP haha! Just thought I'd write a little one shot because I was bored! Enjoy!**

**Copyright: I do not own Death Note. If I did, there would be more Yaoi**

Matt was sitting down on his bed, playing another on of his beloved video games. Right when he was fighting the boss, an angry blonde stormed in, sitting down next to him. "Why are people so stupid?! So, first, I'm just by a group of students and they run away because they're "afraid of me." Pfft! Whatever! And then, Near just like makes me feel like crap with his stupid, shitty mind games!"

"Mhmm," Matt mumbled, still trying to kill this boss. He chewed on his bottom lip, sort of drowning out the sound of the raving boy beside him.

The blonde, Mello, was just even more furious now. "Matt! Listen to me when I'm talking to you, asshole!" He took his controller and paused the game, soon throwing the controller on the floor.

"Mello, you gotta stop being so demanding! Maybe then people might actually like you!" Matt said, staring at his friend with a sort of annoyed yet still calm expression.

"I am not demanding! I just... I don't know!" Mello sighed angrily and then bunched the bed, soon looking back over at Matt.

"Mello, I'm probably the only person that can deal with you," Matt said, shifting to a different position to face Mello.

"Not true! I have other friends besides you! I have... Um..."

"Who? Huh? Who?" Matt chuckled lightly, earning him a smack in the arm.

"I'll show you! Once I get a girlfriend, then I'll have more than just you!" Mello said, sticking his tongue out at the brunette.

"Maybe you could get a girlfriend if all the girls here didn't think you were a flaming homosexual or an actual girl," Matt muttered.

"I HEARD THAT! And I am not a girl! AND I'M NOT GAY!" Mello crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Mello, I hear these girls talk about you. They said that you were moody, had a feminine hairstyle and body type, and were probably always on your man period," Matt said, laughing just a bit.

"That doesn't mean I'm gay! Or a girl! Maybe you're gay, Matt! Yeah! Are you gay Matt, are you? Are you a girl Matt? Are you?" Mello stared at his best friend with an intense stare, waiting for his answer.

"I'm not a girl, Mello," Matt said, giving a nonchalant shrug and smirking slightly at him.

"You didn't answer my other question." Mello raised an eyebrow.

"Back to that thing, don't worry about what the others or Near do and say..." Matt started, looking away from the blonde boy.

"Don't change the subject! Matt, are you gay?! Like seriously?! I was just kidding!" Mello laughed, nudging him.

"Just... Don't tell anyone, ok?" Matt said, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Why would I? We're best friends!" Mello put a hand on his shoulder, feeling sort of empathetic for Matt. Mello was sort of confused about this kind of thing as well. He thought he might be gay... But he wasn't just going to scream it from the rooftops.

"I just don't want things to get awkward... Especially with you..." Matt sighed and then glanced over at Mello.

"Why would things get awkward between us?" Mello asked. What was he going to say.

Matt cleared his throat and then shrugged, scooting closer to him and putting a hand on his.

"Whoa, Matt... Do you... I mean... Do you...?" Mello looked at Matt and wondered why he couldn't just say what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Mello... You probably don't like me in that way..." Matt sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and almost regretting telling him.

Mello smiled softly at Matt and then turned his head to face him, planting a kiss on his lips.

Matt's eyes widened for a moment until he finally just kissed back. Did his best friend actually feel the same way?

Mello pulled back and then chuckled lightly. "Don't feel bad, I feel the same way. And I prefer not to put labels on anything. We're not gay... We're just two guys who love each other romantically, I guess."

"Yeah, you're right," Matt laughed, pulling the blonde into a tight hug.

Later that day, the two were walking out in the hallway when a group of girls passed them.

"Hey look, it's that fag again," they sneered, giggling.

Mello looked down at the floor while Matt just chuckled loudly, almost obnoxiously. "Girls, I would appreciate if you don't talk to him like that."

"Why, are you his little boyfriend?" one girl taunted, smirking at him.

"Actually, yeah, he is," Mello said, grabbing Matt's hand.

Matt smiled and kissed Mello's cheek, looking back over at the girls. "No need to be jealous that I got a boyfriend faster than you did. More attractive than you too. Later." He walked off with Mello, both of them busting up laughing once they were out of sight of those girls.

"So... We're dating now?" Mello asked.

"Yes, we are." Matt smiled and put an arm around Mello, just happy to be with him.


End file.
